The Tent
by BonneyQ
Summary: Gray was a possessive man, that was for sure. He didn't like people messing with his guild, his friends, his things. What he didn't know was that he was also a jealous man until he started to date Juvia.


**AN:** Quick PWP because it's been awhile since I've written something naughty HAHA

 **#**

 **The Tent**

 **#**

Gray was a _possessive_ man, that was for sure. He didn't like people messing with his guild, his friends, his things. What he didn't know was that he was also a _jealous_ man until he started to date Juvia.

He knew she was one of the most beautiful woman some guys would ever meet, but _come on_. It was clear as day that she was _his_ girlfriend – if her arm twined with his most of the times when they were together wasn't clear enough, the hickeys on her pale skin could've been hint enough to some of the guys to notice she was taken.

She. Was. _His_.

During a particular mission the couple took, their employer had taken a sweet spot for the Water Mage and nagged her the whole way during the escorting trip by touching her, standing too close, whispering things that made her giggle politely and each time, Gray got furious. Maybe after running so much after him and now _with_ him, Juvia felt like she could do anything and that Gray wouldn't mind.

She had another thing coming.

That night, like always, the client and his personal butler retreated to their tent while Juvia and Gray did the same to theirs.

Once they were lying down – her head on his chest and getting ready to sleep - Gray's hand started to roam from her waist to her ribcage while his other hand reached for the hem of her dress.

"Gray-sama!" She whispered, scandalized. "The clients are..." He kissed her shut, then.

It was a hungry, needy and very possessive kiss that left her no doubt that they were going all the way, clients or not. He reached between her legs to touch her over her simple panties and growled in response when he realized that they were getting wetter by the second.

"Shhhh." Juvia broke the kiss, giggled and whispered. "If we are doing this, we must be quiet. We don't want an audience."

Gray couldn't help but to smirk at her words and suddenly, the air around them became lighter.

"Whoever is the loudest gets to pay a Caramades Frank to the other back home." Gray said, still touching her over her panties and feeling his own pants get tighter.

"You're on." Juvia smiled, joking, and pulled him down for a kiss and using the distraction to roll them over so she was on top – she was pretty certain they wouldn't go all the way – maybe some use of their hands and mouths, some heavy petting: her Gray-sama was a private person, after all. From that moment on, there was rustling of clothes being taken off the way until they were only wearing their underwear, the playful side was smothered by the growing heat between them.

Gray sat and unclasped her bra, throwing it away and losing no time to suckle her breasts while Juvia had to bite her lower lip so not to cry out whenever he did something incredible with his tongue. Oh, how she wished they were alone so she could tell him how good he was making her feel. Feelings him trail his fingers down, even with her mind clouded with pleasure, she knew his intentions; she _would_ scream if they went further and they were already crossing the line during the mission, she couldn't get loud!

He, on the other hand, didn't care at all about the client knowing that he and Juvia were inside their tent, having sex. Maybe he would get a freakin' clue not to hit on someone who was _clearly_ taken.

Juvia's hands found Gray's hand between them and pulled it away. "Gray-sama! No! Juvia thinks it's better we stop."

Gray's chuckle echoed through his body and he let her keep his hand on hers. "Usually you look forward to this part."

"We shouldn't be doing _any_ of this." Juvia whispered, breathless, clearly gathering herself and pondering the consequences. They would cross a line if they kept going. "What if-"

Gray wasn't having any of it, though, and kissed her shut, spinning them around so he was on top of her once again. He kissed her and his hand was once again between then, slipping underneath her underwear, touching her just like he knew she enjoyed and she moaned into the kiss. "Shhhh."

"We… really shouldn't." Juvia moaned again, but much weaker, especially when Gray slipped two fingers inside her, pumping them and she bit her lower lip.

"You are right, we shouldn't." Gray bit her neck lightly where it met her shoulder and he felt his underwear grow even tighter. "But I think we are pretty committed at this point."

"Hard not to be." Juvia sighed and she pulled him for a kiss, her finger digging onto the naked skin of his back. "We will have to be…ah… as quiet as we can."

Gray chuckled, his lips trailing down to her chest and sucking on a nipple, using his teeth just the way she liked – she arched her upper body and Gray held down her hips when she tried to buck her hips with the sensations.

Juvia didn't say anything else, trying to stay quiet but Gray was trying to set her on fire, it was the only explanation. She wanted to be louder, but knew she couldn't.

Seeing she was ready, Gray let go of her and she moaned in protest until she felt him pull her panties, to her relief and saw him do the same with his.

A moment later, he covered her body with his once again and Juvia's legs spread without hesitation to accommodate him.

He teased her a bit, sliding his shaft over her, bumping purposely on the knot of nerves he knew brought her pleasure and although Juvia was trying her best, she still let out the most amazing sounds.

Even though he knew she was ready, Gray touched her between the legs just to make sure and once he realized she was fine, he slowly slid in.

Once he was inside her all the way, Juvia couldn't hold her loud moan and Gray put his hand over her mouth, careful enough to not cover her nose so she could breathe.

Losing no time, knowing they needed to be quick – even though he was pretty sure the client was aware of what was happening inside the tent (which was kind of the point) – they also needed to be alert, they were in the middle of a job, still.

Gray started to move and even though his hand muffled most of Juvia's moans, his own grunts needed to be controlled and he was having a hard time keeping it quiet. Gods, she felt so good, their lovemaking was always amazing.

Juvia did her best with trying to match his movements, raising her hips to meet his and Gray slid a hand between them to rub on her clit and she couldn't help it but to bit his hand slightly with the sensation, since she couldn't make noise. She did, however, moaned from deep her throat when he hit a particular amazing spot inside her.

"Fuck." Gray swore, feeling her contract around him – between his thrusts on her spot, his fingers rubbing her clit, his hand over her mouth, overpowering her and the excitement of probably getting caught (the clients were most likely aware of what happened), there was no way she wouldn't get there soon.

It was a good thing he was shutting her the best way he could, because when Juvia reached her peak and shattered inside, she was very loud and Gray had to hide his face on the junction of her neck and bite her there to minimize the sounds as he came inside her.

Juvia's nails had dug into his back but the pain was more than welcome. Gray pulled his hand away from her mouth and kissed her sweetly, still buried inside her and Juvia sighed, happily – it hadn't been their best making love session, but it was satisfying for both of them.

"We had a rule about not doing this while on a job." She kissed the side of his head and caressed his back, his weight on top of her making her even more satisfied.

"That was before the client kept hitting on you." Gray told her, removing himself from inside her and lying on her side, bringing her closer and pulling the cover they brought to share, over them.

"He was just being nice."

"Sure, nice." Gray rolled his eyes. "He better keep his hands to himself."

"The blunette scoffed. "If he tried anything, Juvia would've drowned him."

Gray chuckled. "Sometimes I forget you don't need me at all to protect you."

"Juvia always need you, Gray-sama." She kissed his cheek and yawned. "We should really sleep now. Tomorrow we deliver the client."

"Thank the gods for that." He whispered. "On the way home, though, when there's no one else around when we camp, I won't cover your mouth and you can be as loud as you can." Juvia's face turned red and she hid her face on his chest. "You are paying for Caramade's Franks the next time we go there."

"You weren't too quiet either, Juvia bets they heard you."

"I have no doubt they did." Gray shrugged. "You were still louder."

"Shush, you." Juvia said. "Let's sleep. Good night, Gray-sama."

"Good night, Juvia." He kissed her temple.

The next morning, _for some reason_ , the client stopped hitting on Juvia altogether, much to Gray's satisfaction.

 **#**

 **AN:** I hope it was good enough to pass the time! :D

05/14/2018 ~ **BonneyQ**


End file.
